1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a central processing unit (CPU) socket connector for electrically interconnecting with a CPU package and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical socket connector is adapted to electrically interconnect with a PCB and an integrated circuit (IC) package, such as a CPU package. The socket connector includes a base mounted on the PCB, a cove mounting the CPU package thereon and slidably mounted on the base, a plurality of terminals received in the base, and an actuator mechanism embedded between the base and the cover. An array of terminal-passages is defined in the base, for receiving the terminals therein. An array of holes is defined in the cover corresponding to the terminal-passages, for insertion of pins of the CPU package. The cover is urged to an open place where the terminal-passages each is aligned with a corresponding hole, so that the pins of the socket connector are inserted into the corresponding terminal-passages with zero insertion force. After that, the cover is urged to a close place where the pins electrically engage with the corresponding terminals. The preceding description is abstracted from xe2x80x9cDevelopment of ZIF BGA Socketxe2x80x9d (P16xcx9cP18, CONNECTOR SPECIFIER, May 2000). Thus good alignment between the holes and the corresponding terminal-passage is key to assuring insertion of the pins of the CPU package with zero insertion force, and avoid damage to the pins and the socket connector.
Similar socket connectors have also been disclosed in Taiwan Pat. Issue Nos. 481378, 481375, 394472 and 443622. As state above, the socket connector also comprises a base, a cover slidably mounted on the base, a plurality of terminals received in the base, and an actuator mechanism sandwiched between the cover and the base. A stopper block is formed on the base. An array of terminal-passages is defined in the base, for receiving the corresponding terminals therein. An array of holes is defined in the cover corresponding to the terminal-passages, for insertion of pins of a CPU package. The actuator mechanism includes a shaft, and a handle lever extending perpendicularly from one end of the shaft. Cam portions are formed in the shaft.
In assembling a CPU package onto the connector, the handle lever is operated to rotate the shaft, so that the cam portions of the shaft urge the cover into an open state. The stopper block stops a handle lever of the actuator mechanism at a vertical position. Thus the terminal-passages are aligned with the corresponding holes to assure insertion of the pins with zero insertion force.
However, the stopper block is exposed outside of the cover and the base. Thus the stopper block is easily damaged during assembly and use. Moreover, the stopper is situated at one end of the handle lever and adjacent an axis of the shaft, the other end of the handle lever traveling around the axis of the shaft. Therefore, when a little force is applied on the end of the handle lever, a great force will be generated against the stopper. The stopper is easily damaged by repeated operation. As a result, the terminal-passages are not aligned with the corresponding holes. The pins of the CPU package will not be inserted with zero insertion force, and may be damaged during insertion.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved socket connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems. The aforementioned parent application Ser. No. 10/376,473 discloses some approach to solve the problem. The instant invention is an improvement thereupon. The copending application Ser. No. 10/375,955 with the same assignee, also discloses another approach to solve the problem.
Accordingly, one main object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket connector for electrically interconnecting a IC package with a PCB, wherein a actuator mechanism of the socket connector is accurately situated to assure insertion of pins of the IC package with zero insertion force during assembly and use.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, a socket connector for electrically interconnecting a CPU package with a PCB is provided according to the present invention. The socket connector includes a base, a cover slidably mounted on the base, an actuator mechanism sandwiched between the cover and the base, and a plurality of terminals received in the base. A first actuator channel is defined in the base. An array of terminal-passages is defined in the base, for receiving the corresponding terminals therein. A second actuator channel is defined in the cover, corresponding to the first actuator channel. An array of holes is defined in the cover corresponding to the terminal-passages, for insertion of pins of the CPU package. First and second protrusion blocks are defined in the first and second actuator channels, respectively. The actuator mechanism includes a shaft, and a handle lever extending perpendicularly from one end of the shaft. Concavities are defined in the shaft, for respectively mating with the protrusion blocks to keep the handle lever from unduly rotating. Thus the pins of the CPU package can be safely inserted into the corresponding terminal-passages with zero insertion force, and damage to the cover and the base will be avoided while assembling and using.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: